


Sweet Endings

by SilentSlayer



Series: Sweet Jim [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Final Battle, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/pseuds/SilentSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim can only look on in horror as the Inquisitor battles Corypheus. Once she is victorious he awaits for her return, but she is taking too long. <br/>Fear grips him as he goes to recover the body of the woman he loves most, but he finds a surprise waiting for him as he ascends the stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Endings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truthful_Liar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthful_Liar/gifts), [Mayamelissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/gifts).



Jim’s neck was aching from staring up into the shattered green sky for so long. He knew she was up there fighting Corypheus, risking her life to save all of Thedas. Yet, he was stuck on the ground. Powerless and terrified as he prayed to the Maker for her safe return.  

He could feel the nervous rustle of the other soldiers around him like a sweltering breeze against his skin. Even Commander Cullen shifted with unease as he stood beside the scout. Everyone was watching, waiting as the screams of dragons and sounds of clashing steel drifted down to them. 

“It'll be alright, kid,” assured Master Tethras as he patted Jim awkwardly on the back. He gave him a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, and the scout knew even the normally jovial dwarf was feeling the strain. 

Jim opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly drawn back to the battle above as a rushing sound filled the air. The power cracking around them was palpable even to those who lacked magical abilities. When he stared into the heavens, he saw a green beam of energy piercing the Breach. For a moment everyone held their breath, unsure if this meant the end of the fight, or just the beginning. 

When the tear in the sky slammed shut with enough force to knock everyone to the ground, Jim knew it was over. She had done it. They had won!

But as everyone scrambled away from the falling debris, he knew that it was no guarantee his Inquisitor would return to him intact. 

Dust so thick Jim couldn't see covered the area as the battlefield fell from the sky. The force of the impact shook the ground beneath his feet, and he coughed as he rushed forward to look for the woman he loved. 

“Inquisitor!” he yelled as he approached a set of crumbling steps. He made to run up them, but was caught by his shoulder and firmly halted in place. He fought against the hold, but a second armoured hand grabbed him and drug him away. 

“Jim,  _ stop _ !” ordered the stern voice of Commander Cullen with a growl. The scout knew he should obey, but he didn't want to. He had to see for himself. Had to know that she was alright. He needed that gentle smile and soft voice more than anything in Thedas. 

“Commander, please. Let me go,” he begged as his face fell and his chin hung against his chest. His eyes stung with unshed tears, fear and hope warring inside him in a never ending battle. Only she could end his struggle.

“Let me go first,” Commander Cullen said in an understanding voice. Jim could hear pity in his words, and he hated it. It meant that the man didn't believe she was alive, and the scout just couldn't accept that. 

“No,” he said firmly as he finally broke from the other man's hold. “Even if she is-  _ dead... _ ” He choked out a sob and continued. “Then I want to see for myself. I- I owe her this, Commander.”

He turned, and the golden lion looking at him appeared as lost as Jim felt. Commander Cullen nodded his consent, knowing it was pointless to try and stop the scout from chasing after the woman he loved. 

Jim returned to the stairs, his footsteps heavy this time as he began his ascent. She should have been here by now. The only thing that would have kept her away from her sweetheart was too painful for him to dwell on. 

Each step upwards took all of his strength, as if lead had settled into the boots he wore. His face was grim, and he stared down at the blackened stone as he trudged onwards. He was almost to the top when a massive shadow fell over him, much too large to belong to her. 

He peered up at the Iron Bull, the Qunari wearing a stern frown as he stared down at the scout. Jim felt his heart stop beating at that look, dread settling in his stomach as he finally gave into his fears. 

She was gone. 

The Tevinter mage, Master Pavus, appeared at the warrior’s side. He was sporting a large cut on his forehead as blood trickled slowly down his cheek. Jim noticed both men looked rough, their bodies cover in purple bruises and wounds of varying sizes. The battle had been an ugly one, but the scout could not focus on any pain other than his own. 

“W-where is she?” he stammered as tears threatened once more. Even in death he would love her, always cherish her. She had cared for him like no other, and he would honor her memory long after she was gone. 

“She-” began the mage, but the sound footsteps from the battlefield had Jim ignoring the man's words. He rushed past the two, both of them moving out of his way as hope nestled where despair had once resided.

She smiled when she saw him, that easy softness there despite the trials she had just overcome. Her armour was bloody, some her own and some not. Her right leg was dragging as she limped proudly towards him through the ruin, but her eyes were as vibrant as ever. 

“Sweet Jim,” she sighed as he ran to her waiting arms. He was gentle as he pressed her against his chest, holding her reverently as he allowed the tears to finally fall from his eyes. 

“You’re alive!” He had to say it aloud. If he didn't, he feared she would disappear and it would all turn out to be a dream. 

“I promised you I would return,” she teased as she buried her face into his shoulder. Down there was an entire Inquisition waiting for her. But for now, she just wanted this. Needed this small measure of peace with the man she cherished most. 

They stayed like that for several minutes, the Iron Bull and Master Pavus keeping any from intruding on their privacy. Jim would need to thank them for that later, once he finally returned to Thedas from the heaven he currently found himself in. 

“Sweetheart, there is something I need to ask you,” she said as her lips ghosted against the skin of his neck. He shivered from the contact, and waited with silent anticipation as she pulled away from him. His eyes grew wide as she got down on one shaky knee, a smile on her lips despite the pain she must have felt as she took his hand within her own. 

“My sweetest Jim, you are the love of my life. I would have never survived the last months if it were not for your steadfast support and presence at my side. I have little to offer one so deserving as you, one so perfect as you.” He made to protest her words, but she squeezed his hand and he knew to wait until she was finished. “That is why I will offer you what I  _ do _ have. My heart to be yours to guard for all eternity, my comfort and unending adoration for the one I hold dearest, and whatever days the Maker has blessed me with are all now within your care. Private Jim Cummings, will you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage? To be your wife would be the highest privilege I could ask for.”

He stared at her dumbly for several long moments, unsure if he heard her properly. His lady, his Inquisitor, was asking him for his heart’s greatest desire.

He fell to his knees with a soft thud, needing to be closer to her as he laid his hand tenderly against her bruised cheek. She sighed into his touch, her eyes closing as she basked in the feeling of his skin against hers. 

“Yes, Your Worship. My answer will always be yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Awe cute fluffing SS tinged with angst. The Jimmie is beautiful, and so is everyone who leaves me kudos and comments.   
> Special shout out to MayaMelissa for betaing for me. And for my dear Sassy, you inspired this little plot bunny and gave it freedom to roam. 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


End file.
